Zniszczony Chester
Zniszczony szympans Chester (Withered Chester the Chimpanzee) to tak naprawdę zniszczona wersja Chestera tułająca się po fabryce, jest trzecią główną postacią i jedną z siedmiu, która występuje w Five Nights at Candy's 2. Dusza w nim zamknięta chce się dostać do gracza, więc kontroluje swe mechaniczne ciało, lecz po schwytaniu Marlin Schmidt przegrywamy grę, a główna bohaterka ginie wraz z zakończeniem GAME OVER, co kwalifikuje ją do przeciwników w trakcie gry. Swym zachowaniem nie przypomina on żadnego animatronika w tejże części Five Nights at Candy's. Gra nie daje do myślenia, dlaczego spotkał go taki los, ale można snuć teorie. Wygląd Chester to animatronik reprezentujący szympansa o brązowo-kremowym kolorze. Jego ciało składa się standardowo z dwóch nóg, dwóch rąk, brzucha i głowy. Został trochę uszkodzony przez starzenie się. Chester posiada głowę, która straciła przednią część maski odkrywając jego endoszkielet. Stracił również swoje złote oczy odkrywając ich endoszkieletową wersje. Posiada prawe ucho typowe u małp, a lewe ucho stracił odkrywając endoszkielet. Chester posiada małpi pysk wyposażony w dwanaście zębów. Ten animatronik nosi szelki na sobie szelki długie do ud w kolorze zielonym kolorze ze złotymi guzikami. Chester stracił kostium na prawej ręce ponownie odkrywając szkielet robota. W każdej z dłoni posiada cztery palce. Chester stracił znowu kostium na lewej nodze ponownie odkrywając endoszkielet. Posiada on nogi z trzema palcami. Zachowanie Chester, jak wspomniano inaczej się zachowuje niż inne animatroniki. Ostatni raz pojawia się w nocy 7, a po raz pierwszy ujawnia się w trakcie drugiej, będąc tym samym jedynym towarzyszem Zniszczonej Nowej Cindy wtedy oraz drugim animatronikiem, którego spotyka gracz. Nie zmierza on jednakże wprost do naszej siedziby, jak reszta (Pomijając Zniszczonego Pingwina) tylko stara się wejść do szybu wentylacyjnego, a stamtąd do nas. Wszakże przed zrealizowaniem swych zamiarów pojawia się na którejś kamerze oraz wydaje donośny hałas, dzięki któremu można się dowiedzieć o jego działalności. Chester boi się dźwięku, a w tym przypadku odgłosu dzwonienia telefonów i gdy je usłyszy to ucieka do miejsca, którego kamery nie pokazują, dzięki czemu da się przednim bronić, ale nigdy nie ustępuje i powraca, ale też nigdy nie przełamuje swego strachu. Jeśli jednak uda mu się wejść do wentylacji przed reakcją grającego, będzie szedł nimi, czemu będzie towarzyszyć złowrogi klimat, dotychczas spokojny aż nagły dźwięk dowiedzie, że skrył się w tym miejscu, w którym jest gracz, ale nie będzie widoczny dopóki po chwili nie zaatakuje. Porady * Chester nie idzie do miejsca, z którego dochodzi dźwięk, więc bardzo złym pomysłem jest stosowanie takiej samej taktyki, jak w przypadku reszty animatroników. * Można się domyślić gdzie Chester jest bez sprawdzania kamer. Wystarczy domyślić się skąd słyszy się dźwięk. * Po wejściu do siedziby Marylin, nie zaatakuje dopóki ona nie zacznie sprawdzać kamer. Ciekawostki * Zniszczony Chester jest jedną z dwóch postaci , która używa wentylacji. * Jest także jedną z dwóch postaci, które (prawie)płynnie poruszają się na kamerach. * Jest najmniej uszkodzonym animatronikiem. * Jako jedyny z trójki nie został przebudowany. * Jest to jedyny animatronik, którego telefony kompletnie odganiają. Galeria Chester cam 11.png|Chester na CAM 11 Chester cam 13.png|Chester na CAM 13 Chester cam 14.png|Chester na CAM 14 Chester cam 15.png|Chester na CAM 15 Chester cam 16.png|Chester na CAM 16 Chester_FNAC2_Vent.gif|Chester dobija się do wentylacji na CAM 12 Chester Jumpscare (FNAC2).gif|Jumpscare Zniszczonego Chestera Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Stare animatroniki Kategoria:Człekokształtne Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:FNAC2 Kategoria:Szympansy Kategoria:Brązowi Kategoria:Uszkodzone Animatroniki Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Antagoniści